Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris
Le Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris, situé au 11, avenue du Président-Wilson dans le 16e arrondissement de Paris occupe l'aile Est du Palais de Tokyo, tandis que l'aile ouest, qui appartient à l'État, est consacrée à la création contemporaine sous toutes ses formes. Le musée a rouvert le 2 février 2006, après une période de rénovation, avec une exposition consacrée à Pierre Bonnard. Histoire Les origines du musée Le musée fut conçu dans le cadre de l'Exposition internationale des arts et des techniques de 1937 pour n'ouvrir effectivement qu'en 1961 avec notamment, un noyau d'œuvres provenant des collections « modernes » du Petit Palais enrichie grâce à la générosité des collectionneurs Emanuele Sarmiento, Mathilde Amos, Ambroise Vollard. L'exposition de 1937 aura été l'occasion d'acquisitions, parmi lesquelles il faut citer : La Danse d'Henri Matisse, Le Nu dans le bain et Le Jardin de Pierre Bonnard, L'équipe de Cardiff de Robert Delaunay, La Rivière d'André Derain, Les Disques de Fernand Léger, L'Escale de Lhote, L'Oiseau bleu de Jean Metzinger, quatre Portraits d'artistes d'Édouard Vuillard, des meubles de Pierre Chareau, André Arbus, Jacques-Émile Ruhlmann, etc... sans parler des grandes décorations de Robert et Sonia Delaunay, Albert Gleizes et Jacques Villon. L'apport du legs Girardin (en 1953) sera décisif et déterminera alors les autorités parisiennes à s'affranchir des cimaises devenues trop étroites du Petit Palais pour ouvrir un lieu propre au sein du Palais de Tokyo. En 1959, André Malraux inaugure la Biennale de Paris avec une sculpture qui fait de la peinture de Jean Tinguely. L'implantation dans l'aile Est du Palais de Tokyo Après six ans de travaux, le musée d’Art moderne de la Ville de Paris est inauguré le avec le fonds d’œuvres d’art moderne du Petit Palais auxquelles s’ajoutaient des acquisitions de la commission d’achat des Beaux-Arts et la collection du Docteur Girardin. En 1964, La Fée Électricité conçue par Raoul Dufy pour le Pavillon de l’électricité et de la lumière lors de l’exposition de 1937 fut installée dans la grande Salle d’honneur. Plusieurs séries de travaux Le premier chantier après ouverture, débuté en janvier 1971, sous la direction de Pierre Faucheux et Michel Jausserand, fut achevé en mai 1972. Les salles du rez-de-chaussée haut furent aménagées en dégageant l’ossature du bâtiment des multiples cloisonnements internes existants. Le plan initial fut modifié ; on créa un plancher qui coupait l’ancien hall d’entrée, une mezzanine pour les bureaux et le centre de documentation, un auditorium relié aux nouvelles salles par une passerelle à deux niveaux, et un ascenseur pour desservir tous les niveaux du musée. Une muséographie mobile – avec des plafonds modulables et des cloisons déplaçables – fut alors mise en place dans certaines parties du musée. Cet usage de l’espace, typique de l’époque, montra ensuite très vite ses contraintes. L’ARC, jusqu’alors nomade, allait s’installer dans les salles du premier étage. Vingt ans plus tard, des crédits étaient à nouveau engagés pour refaire le système de conditionnement d’air des salles d’expositions temporaires du rez-de-chaussée haut, et rendre ces dernières accessibles au public handicapé. Ce fut l’occasion pour le nouveau directeur du musée de poursuivre une vraie réhabilitation de l’édifice, déjà mise en place en 1989 lors de l’installation de l’exposition Histoires de musée, qui révélait à un large public la qualité méconnue du bâtiment. Cette opération, menée entre 1991 et 1994 avec l’architecte Jean-François Bodin, permit de dégager de nombreux volumes initiaux. Par ailleurs, l’acquisition, en 1993, de la version retrouvée de La Danse inachevée d'Henri Matisse rendait nécessaire, pour sa confrontation avec La Danse de Paris, dans les collections depuis 1937, la création d’une salle spécifique, aux dimensions requises. C’est pourquoi, au cours de ce même chantier, fut réaménagée la salle obscure, dite désormais “Salle Matisse”, où sont accrochés en permanence de façon volontariste de la part du musée ces deux triptyques. En 2000, à l’issue d’une consultation, la Mairie de Paris a chargé l’atelier d’architecture CANAL (Patrick Rubin et Annie Le Bot) d’une mission d’étude puis de la maîtrise d’œuvre des travaux de sécurité à effectuer, la maîtrise d’ouvrage et la conduite d’opération étant assurés respectivement par la direction des Affaires culturelles et la direction du Patrimoine et de l’Architecture, agence des grands projets. En 2002, des travaux de désamiantage de la salle Dufy ont été réalisés. La réouverture a fourni l’occasion au musée de procéder à un nouvel accrochage des œuvres. La direction des Affaires culturelles et le musée ont confié à l’architecte Jean-François Bodin, le réaménagement du parcours des collections permanentes. En outre, au sous-sol, des espaces fermés ont été remis en état afin que le musée puisse disposer d’une salle obscure pour la diffusion de vidéos de la collection et puisse également retrouver la salle Boltanski reconfigurée. Statut et Organisation Directeurs * René Héron de Villefosse (1961-?) * Suzanne Pagé (1988-2006) * Fabrice Hergott (2007-) Département de l'ARC L'ARC (Animation, Recherche, Confrontation) est le département contemporain du Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris. Histoire Créé en 1967 par Pierre Gaudibert qui etait le premier directeur, l'ARC se voulait international et pluridisciplinaire. Conservatrice depuis sa création, Suzanne Pagé a pris sa direction en 1973 et, c'est sous celle-ci, que l'ARC acquit son autonomie à l'égard du Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris. Lorsqu'en 1988, Suzanne Pagé prit la direction du Musée d'art moderne, l'ARC, toujours dirigée par elle, retourna sous l'autorité de cette institution. Succédant à Laurence Bossé, Angeline Scherf dirige actuellement l'ARC. Pendant les travaux du Musée (de 2004 à 2005), l'ARC a proposé des expositions au Couvent des Cordeliers. Liste des expositions monographiques * Andy Warhol * Robert Rauschenberg * John Heartfield * Hannah Höch * Annette Messager collectionneuse (1974) * Erik Dietman : Vingt années de sueur (1975) * Nam June Paik (1978) * Bernard Frize : De là ces innombrables noms (1988) * Sigmar Polke (1988) * Jean-Marc Bustamante (1990) * Thomas Schütte (1990) * Ettore Spalletti (28 mars - 6 mai 1991) * Sophie Calle, à suivre (2 juillet - ) * Michel Verjux : Un faisceau de fonction''s (1992) * Jean-Michel Alberola (1992) * Jean-Jacques Rullier : ''Espaces (1993) * Annette Messager : Faire parade (1995) * Nigel Rolfe : Vidéos 1983-1996 (1996) * Beat Streuli (1996) * Georges Tony Stoll (3 juillet - ) * Jörg Sasse (1997) * Gregor Schneider (1998) * Christian Boltanski : Dernières années (15 mai - ) * Rosemarie Trockel et Carsten Höller : Maisons Haüser (1999) * Pipilotti Rist : Remake of the Weekend (22 avril - ) * Martine Aballéa : Hôtel Passager (22 avril - ) * Douglas Gordon : Sheep and Goats (24 février - ) * Roni Horn : Events of Relation ( - ) * Gillian Wearing : Sous influence (10 mars - ) * Ann-Sofi Sidén : Enquête (10 mars - ) * Carla Arccadi (17 janvier - ) * Olafur Eliasson : Chaque matin je me sens different. Chaque soir je me sens le même (22 mars - ) * Ivan Kozaric (22 mars - ) * Philippe Parreno : Alien Seasons (31 mai - ) * Matthew Barney - The CREMASTER Cycle ( - ) * Steve McQueen : Speaking in Tongues (7 février - ) * Anne-Marie Schneider : Fragile incassable (7 mai - ) * Tacita Dean (7 mai - ) * Anri Sala, entre chien et loup (25 mars - ) * Annette Messager : Sous vent (9 juin - ) * Maurizio Cattelan : Now (2 octobre – ) * Rirkrit Tiravanija, Une rétrospective (Tomorrow Is Another Day) (10 février - ) * Doug Aitken’s Ultraworld (10 novembre - ) * Pierre Huyghe : Celebration Park (2 février - ) * Dan Flavin, une rétrospective (9 juin - ) * Cerith Wyn Evans : In Which Something Happens All Over Again For The Very First Time (9 juin - ) * Karen Kilimnik ( - ) * Dominique Gonzalez-Foerster : Expodrome (13 février - ) * Fischli & Weiss : Fleurs & Questions : une Rétrospective (22 février - ) * Kara Walker : Mon Ennemi, Mon Frère, Mon Bourreau, Mon Amour (20 juin - ) * Mathieu Mercier : Sans titres 1993 - 2007 (20 octobre 2007 - ) * A. R. Penck : Peinture système monde (11 février - ) * Bridget Riley : Retrospective (12 juin - ) *Peter Doig (mai-septembre 2008) Liste des expositions collectives * Avant-Garde russe * Canada trajectoires (1974 * Art Vidéo/Confrontation (1974) * Tendances actuelles de la nouvelle peinture américaine (1975) * Tendances actuelles de la photographie en France (1978) * Electra (1983) * Dispositif-sculpture : Jürgen Drescher, Harald Klingelhöller, Reinhard Mucha, Thomas Schütte : (19 décembre 1985 - 16 février 1986) * Les Nouveaux Realistes (1986) * Passions privées, collections particulières d'art moderne et contemporain en France (19 décembre 1995 - ) * Life/Live, la scène artistique au Royaume Uni en 1996 (1996 - 1997) * Instants donnés (1997) * Delta (1997) * Nuit blanche, scènes nordiques : les années 90 (7 février - ) * Dominique Gonzalez-Foerster, Pierre Huyghe, Philippe Parreno ( - ) * Zones Activités Collectives 99 (1999) * L'autre sommeil ( - ) * Voilà, le monde dans la tête (7 juin - ) * Paris pour escale ( - ) * Da Adversidade Vivemos - Artistes d'Amérique latine - Carte blanche à Carlos Bas ( - ) * Traversées ( - ) * Urgent Painting (17 janvier - ) * Déplacements (2 juillet - ) * Ailleurs Ici (17 janvier - ) * Off the record / Sound (25 juin – ) * Art, télévision et vidéo ( – ) * I Still Believe in Miracles (7 avril - ) * ARC Lab 2005 – In Search of Miraculous (7 avril - et 12 mai - ) * I’ve heard about… © (A flat, fat, growing urban experiment) : François Roche, Stéphanie Lavaux, Jean Navarro et Benoît Durandin (7 juillet - ) * Playback (20 octobre 2007 - 6 janvier 2008) Liens externes * Site officiel Catégorie:Musée d'art contemporain français